User talk:Sannse
Picture deletion Hello Sannse! I'd like to know why the picture of the Mother has been deleted. Although I understand it isn't NSFW (thus "inappropriate"), it is in no way a sexual picture. This is how the monster (a broodmother) is in-game, and we haven't gotten any complaints from Wikia or any user about showing the creature as it is. --'D.' (talk · ) 21:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I've also replied to a question about this on Community Central. We're currently working on cleaning up some images that are outside our Terms of Use. In the past, we have only reacted to complaints, but now we're trying to improve on how we deal with this issue. Our Terms of Use say that we don't allow content that's "obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane", and full nudity (including bared breasts) falls within that. I'm sorry, but you will need to find an alternative image for this article -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, could you please remove the vandalized images uploaded to this wiki's front page. I've removed all the ones I can find and blocked the offending users but can't find the two remaining images in our database. - 17:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately they were uploaded over good images, and you deleted those too. They needed to be fixed with a revert and delete :-/ I'll see if the VSTF is available to fix it. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:53, June 27, 2015 (UTC) The gross images are back?? Please help! (talk) 18:51, June 27, 2015 (UTC)help oh my god :Everything should be fine. I think what you saw was a side-effect of the real images being replaced. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:27, June 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Advisor program Hi, I’ve left feedback & I encouraged the other two advisors here to do so as well. RE: Checking in on the Advisor Program I’ve had no one claim me as an Advisor, & as you say, none of our Advisors who were claimed had follow-up from users in any fashion. I believe there is a flaw in messaging that is at least partly to blame for this, & I suggest revision to make it clearer what exactly users are getting help with (editing pages) so that they have a genuine reason to request assistance. If they have a clear understanding about what they need help to accomplish, they will request assistance in accomplishing it. Hello there! I have been selected two times as an Advisor and as far as I know I was the only one in Dragon Age wiki. In both cases the person in question never replied back to my messages so I can't really provide any feedback other than the fact that it is obviously not an effective tool. On the other hand, the Discord server we have established for a few months now is a whole different story. Editors engage with one another and other readers and we had lots of success. We recruited new editors and personally I'm advising and helping two new editors with their work. While I don't expect the Fandom to ever support this venue, I honestly believe that joining the Discord server is the most effective venue to recruit and advise new editors and will likely remain so. 13:32, January 27, 2020 (UTC)